ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah
Hello Saronica addict, we need your help! Welcome to the crack house (ufos are real ;) ). This wiki is devoted to the love story between Sarah & Veronica on Grande Fratello 10, as an information database. Addicts from all over, especially the Sarah & Veronica After Ellen forum started by Livia, we'd like to build a good timeline to this story. So basically keep doing what you're doing.. watching videos, get all giddy, and post it here! The discussion should still be in the AE forum, but this can be a place where all those posts can be organised: translations are posted, timelines are unfolded, and the whole story can be seen. This also helps to avoid double-posts, repeat requests, and to allow the story to unfold & grow. If you're interested, the AE forum is a great place to get in touch with others who are fascinated by what's happened on GF 10. If you know how to subtitle videos, we really need you! If you know how to speak Italian, we adore you! And your help will be so so greatly appreciated. If you have better suggestions as to how this page should be structured or organized, please don't hesitate to give it a go :) Vandalism is not cool, not cool. It would break many people's hearts if you act obnoxiously, as well as be hurtful to the time, effort & joy us followers have spent in dutifully creating these pages. Tips - Please try to use the best quality videos where you can. It can come from anywhere... (youtube or justin). - To create a link to a video, just paste! It automatically becomes a link when you save it. To make it a nice link, make sure you have clicked the external links tab, after clicking the link chain symbol. - All <> pages are sub-pages. - Red links are inactive/uncreated pages, blue links are active and funtioning pages. - The quick way to create a page: Highlight the word you want to create a new page for (e.g. <>). In the Page Name box, fill in the Page Title. Remember if you want to create a sub-page, you must use the slash with no spaces here. (e.g. <> ). The link text is for what words you would like to link it to. The link will now turn red. Click the red link, and you will be asked if you would like to create a new page. Make sure all the info is correct (i.e. Page Title) before you click Yes. - The long way to create a page: click "create a new article". To create a sub-'''page, title it like this: Main Page Title/'''Sub-page Note the slash in-between. Go back to your article and link this new page to that particular word/link. - If you're stuck, you can check out the . There might even be a video tutorial there. Navigate the Pages Introduction to Sarah & Veronica Introduction to The Dream The Timeline Italian Words Housemate Bios Houseplan In The News Sognatori Category:Browse